


Sore Losers and Sorer Winners

by GuyOfShy



Series: Scatterings of White Roses and Sightings of Bumblebees [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angry Yang, Annoying Torchwick, Bumblebee/by only mentioned, F/F, It's a recipe for disaster, fight fight fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang gets temporarily detained on Ironwood’s ship for the time being, seeing as how it’s nearby, and ends up stuck with the quarrelsome Roman Torchwick for a while. A very unpleasant, annoying, argumentative while.</p><p>Volume 3 Chapter 6 spoilers inside. "Beware!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Losers and Sorer Winners

**Author's Note:**

> This fic assumes a few things, namely, that since he was locked up Torchwick was not aware of any of his party’s plans for the Tournament. Why, I dunno. Maybe in case he was interrogated he actually could not spill the shenanigans. Also for some reason Yang is put in the same cell as Torchwick? Why, I dunno. The guards probably thought it would be funny. One of them was probably Joel.

Torchwick lifted his head when he heard the clanging of feet against the metal of the ship, intrigued by the approach of several people. He just couldn’t wait to see whoever it was that had come pay him a visit, but when he saw the golden, glorious locks and lavender eyes staring him down he was in one moment baffled and affronted by her arrival.

“Oh, well isn’t this a surprise! Have you come to pay back the damages you did to that Paladin you destroyed?”

Torchwick snarled his last line at Yang, venomously waiting for her response when she was stopped in front of his cell by the guards.

“I’m here to pay time,” Yang bitterly responded, briskly holding up her restraints for him to see.

The guards attempted to escort her in but she elbowed them away, glaring as she entered and sat as far away from Torchwick as possible on the other side of the cell.

“You still look as angry as the last time we met. You know, when you completely smashed that Paladin to pieces?”

“I’d be feeling a lot better if I didn’t have these stupid restraints on so I could completely smash your face in too.”

“You know that was a pretty expensive piece of machinery I had on my hands-”

“That looks like a pretty expensive suit too, I’d hate to ruin it with a little bit of blood.”

Yang’s steely stare was challenging Torchwick’s will to keep mouthing off at her, and he understood the message quite well. He raised his hands at her, adopting a sign of peace as he eased his own glare.

“Hey now, calm down, we’re not here to argue... Just to talk.”

Yang didn’t reply. Of all the people in the world she did not want to be stuck with somebody as annoying as this. At least the ice cream girl didn’t talk. The worst part was that she had no idea when she’d be let go and let back into the arms of her dearest Blakey.

“You know Goldilocks,” he started, mocking tone rudely interrupting her pleasant thoughts of her girlfriend, “I heard you were asking your three bears about me. Hei Xiong and those twins. What’d they say?”

“Why should I tell you?”

“Why not? We’re both locked up in here,” Torchwick said, clanging his cuffed wrist against the container they were held in. “I’ll tell you one of my secrets if you tell me one of yours. Now that’s a fair trade. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“I’ll pass.”

“Oh but I’ve nothing to hide. You see ever since you foiled my plans both myself _and_ my plans have been broadcast to the world. Everybody knows. So how about it? You and I wanna go on a joint business venture together?”

“No thanks. If everybody knows, I wouldn’t have to ask, would I? Besides, even if I did ask there’s no way for me to know if you’re telling the truth. And I know you’re still hiding stuff that you would never tell me.”

“You’re smarter than you look, blondie-”

“You’re stupider than you look calling me that.”

Yang really, _really_ wanted to punch him right now. Anywhere, so long as she was able to hit him. That was the second nasty comment directed at her today and she was already fed up with everything else. Even her victory against Mercury didn’t feel satisfying anymore.

“Right, and what is it exactly that you’re going to do to me while we’re in this cell?”

“It’s what’s going to happen out of it that you should be worrying about.”

Torchwick howled laughing at that, inciting even more frustration in Yang who was already seething less than a few feet away from him, and once he recovered planted a hand on his knee and pretended to wipe his eye with the other.

“Oh that’s rich blondie. I’d love to see you try.”

“Didn’t Blake knock you out without getting hit on the train? Or did she just lie when she told us that? Not to mention we were already fighting the Grimm all day.”

“Oh thanks by the way for getting rid of them. I really appreciate it,” he sneered. “Also, about our little scuffle, you don’t understand. I had to deal with that dimwit Perry all stinking day-”

“And now I’m stuck here dealing with you.”

Torchwick didn’t appreciate that remark. He scowled and looked away, glancing far outside the cell for a while. He seemed appeased by a thought he had, and turned back to Yang with a smirk that sickened her to look at.

“So, speaking of, how _are_ Kitty Cat and friends doing down there in the Tournament huh?”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh I’m sorry, are you guys not doing so hot? Y’know, for how much you insist on fighting me, I seriously doubt that you whelps could win the Tournament. If you can’t even do that, well, you might as well move on.”

“We are winning,” Yang staunchly replied. She knew what she saw, and she saw that Mercury guy being a sore loser. It was only right that she left him sore in his leg to compensate. She would have never done something like that to someone who didn’t deserve it.

Putting her predicament aside for a moment she continued. “I just won the first singles bracket.”

“You know I’d almost call that a good bluff. Let me guess, you just lost to that one kid I’ve been hearing all about. That Mercury guy seems like a real-”

“I beat him. Now, what did you just call Blake before?”

Torchwick was taken aback by her first statement.

“Woah woah woah, hold on just a minute. Did you just say that you beat him?” Torchwick’s glare tightened along with his jaw. “I don’t buy it,” he muttered. “There’s no way. You look like you’ve barely got any strength left in you.”

“It’s more than enough to knock you out, which I’m about to do if you don’t answer my question,” she asserted as she clenched her fingers tight into her palms, her nails entrenched in her skin.

“Right,” he nervously replied.

“Her name’s Blake. Don’t call her anything else.”

Returning the subject to that thorn in his side was enough to irritate Torchwick. He was getting sick of her constant interruptions to his plans, always further interrupted by her junior teammates coming to her aid. One of whom was sitting right in front of him.

“And why shouldn’t I? I think murderer suits her quite nicely. After all, look at how many of the White Fang you all took out on that train. Oh but that reminds me, maybe I should address her as _part_ , of the White Fang.”

“Maybe you should shut up,” Yang growled through gritted teeth.

This was beginning to become too much for her. She knew Torchwick was only taunting her and that neither of them could do anything even if they wanted, but she felt so purely angry about being so utterly helpless. First in the Colosseum, and now, with these Aura-blocking cuffs and a criminal that had fought both her sister and her girlfriend, twice each, and had actually shot and captured Ruby, sitting only two feet in front of her. But the worst part was that none of this was her fault. She _knew_ that Mercury attacked her first. And even if he didn’t, somebody was messing with her head to make it seem like it. She would never do something like that.

She didn’t understand how or why everybody else saw it differently. Even her own team seemed initially shocked, and they knew full well that she would never pull off such a cheap and dirty move. She had wished him luck next time and he still attacked her!

Yang released a heavy breath from her nose, and bowed her head to think.

Torchwick started chuckling. In degrees it turned into a sort of satisfied cackle, evidently pleased about something Yang had said before.

“I get it now Goldilocks. Don’t tell me you and Blake are together!”

Yang solemnly nodded.

“Well isn’t that just sweet. Reminds me of the days I was a dirty thief in the streets just like her, always-”

“Shut. Up.”

“For the last time, c’mon blondie! You and I are in this together! Why not enjoy what little time we have to spend with each other?”

“I’d enjoy it a lot more knocking out some of your teeth.”

“Now now, isn’t that why you got locked up in here in the first place?”

“He attacked me first! And, how did you know that was why they put me in here?”

Yang knew Torchwick was a shifty, conniving criminal, but he was really beginning to pique her interest right about now.

“Take it easy… I could hear those darn loudspeakers all the way in here.” Torchwick sighed and peered again out of the cell as if he were looking at the Coliseum now. “I can’t believe those kids,” he muttered.

“We’re not kids,” Yang firmly declared.

“Not you. Those other idiots irritate me far more than your motley crew. Like Perry, for instance. I hate that guy, I really do.”

Yang fought the urge to say ‘I hate you too.’ She was fighting a lot of urges right now, the urge to shout, to fight, to curse, to give Torchwick a swift kick to the jaw to just get him to shut up already. And she fought the urge to blame this on herself as if it _were_ her fault, and the urge to worry about talking to her team about this.

She was fighting all of it, and she was tired. At some point Yang had stood and was unaware of it until she calmed down just now, finding herself glaring down at Torchwick. She sat down and refused to look at and refused to speak any further to him.

She realized she probably wouldn’t be in here long. Once the first singles bracket was cleared they would call her out, whether it was to tell her she was disqualified and would have to substitute a teammate in, or whether she would get a chance to confess what she saw, or her team could decide for her and she would be investigated after the entire Tournament was over. She spent her time developing her argument. While she always was good at talking her way out of things, talking her way out of Aura restraints was a different battle entirely.

Though, she thought, it had to easier than talking to Torchwick.

**Author's Note:**

> I should do Perry x Torchwick (kek).
> 
> I’m torn between considering either Perry or the White Fang Lieutenant RWBY’s equivalent of TR-8R.
> 
> Okay so I got bored, and I realized I haven’t wrote any Torchwick yet and Torchwick is amazing, so I said why not and here this thing is. I really just wanted to write his dialogue so much, since it’s so much fun, and it seemed logical to pair him with someone who could bring out his devious banter. I hope it didn’t seem, I guess void of purpose in that regard. Also I hope all my logic is sound lol.
> 
> So, I haven’t put the normal amount of effort into this one that I normally work tirelessly for when fixing something, not because I was lazy, but, it already felt finished. This one felt easier, in a word, and that’s how I’m generally feeling about the new things I’m writing (except for Kintsugi, that is the most difficult thing I’ve ever attempted). So did I do well here, or just kinda let it slide by my usual performance? Hopefully the former so I can say I'm getting over my irrational author fears and stop writing walls of text like this at the end of every fic.
> 
> Sorry, had to get that out. Thank you for reading everyone as usual, many thanks! Chapter 3 of Kintsugi coming some time next week.


End file.
